In many fastener arrangements it is desirable to use an elongated stud member having a wing type head portion. This design arrangement presents obvious manufacturing difficulties. With the unusual shape of the head rather complex and difficult machining processes would be necessary in order to make a one-piece fastener element. In contrast, there is no known successful means for manufacturing a low-cost multicomponent stud design to accommodate the wing head design.
It should also be kept in mind that working with extremely elongated stud members presents increased manufacturing difficulties when a wing head design is to be employed therewith. Once again machining of such a member is extremely costly and, additionally, well known methods for constructing a multi-piece unit would be prohibitive from a cost and efficiency standpoint.
Consequently, it is readily apparent that a stud assembly having an elongated stud member and a wing head portion which can be efficiently manufactured at low cost would be extremely advantageous to the fastener art.